dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Worm Damage
Obtaining Talk to Shool Suk at 14,-55 in Ohwymi. Step 1: Worm Damage ; Shool Suk wants you to continue your investigations into the Corporation's activities in Ohwymi. He's asked you to meet Obermer Santile in the Gorge of Howling Winds in order to learn more about the Spice harvested there. 10,-68 11,-68, This will start a fight against a a group of monsters in waves. It's a Solo fight. : Corporation Mercenary (level 170 IOP) will help you. She has 8400 hp, 20% resistances and her damage is moderate. : New mobs start their turn on the invulnerable state and can attack you. : Waves: : 1 level 162 Cyclouse and 1 level 162 Mastifang. : 1 level 162 Cyclouse. (Appears on Turn 3) : 1 level 162 Sharcut. (Appears on Turn 6) * You will drop 1 Sharcut Remains. (same map) * You will lose 1 Sharcut Remains. : You might get attacked by groups of 2 mobs from the area while doing the next steps. 11,-69 Click inspect on the 'Small Damaged Siever'. * You will receive 1 Siever Spare Parts. : The Siever crumbles and disappears under the sand. 9,-68 * You will receive 1 Siever Spare Parts. : The Siever crumbles and disappears under the sand. 12,-67 Click inspect on the 'Small Damaged Siever'. * You will receive 1 Siever Spare Parts. : The Siever crumbles and disappears under the sand. Now at 9,-68. * You will lose 3 Siever Spare Parts. * You will receive 1 Experimental Siever Prototype. Go to 12,-67 and Double-click on the Experimental Siever Prototype, in the Quest items tab. * You will lose 1 Experimental Siever Prototype. Click on the Siever that appeared on the map and select "Turn the Siever on". : The machine starts up with a deafening noise. Sandworms rush towards you and blow the Siever to smithereens! : You will get attacked by 1 Cyclouse and 1 Sharcut. Other characters can join you, but they must start the fight to update the quest. : Losing the fight still updates the quest. 9,-68 * You will receive 1 New Experimental Siever Prototype. Go to 9,-69 and same as before: double-click on the quest item. * You will lose 1 New Experimental Siever Prototype. same as before too. : You hear a steady, muffled hum of machinery. A moment later, worms emerge from the sand and destroy the Siever! : You will get attacked by 1 Mastifang and 1 Tremrus. Other characters can join you, but they must start the fight to update the quest. : Losing the fight still updates the quest. 9,-68 * You will receive 1 Final Experimental Siever Prototype. 11,-69, double-click, etc. * You will lose 1 Final Experimental Siever Prototype. : A gust of wind destabilises the machine, which then emits an irregular noise. The technomagic field remains inactive, but the Siever filters the sand correctly. No Sandworms start to attack. 9,-68 10,-68 11,-66 * This starts the next quest. Rewards * Level-Based XP (Max: 4,711,728) * 64,560 Kamas * 5 Cyclouse Tooth Related Achievements * What is the Corporation Looking For?